


Tiles

by ectoBisexual



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Crotch Stepping, Crying, Fluff, Genderfluid Suga, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, Mirrors, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, REALLY gross im sorry for this hell, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, foot stuff..., mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBisexual/pseuds/ectoBisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga gets a bit possessive whenever they have friends over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiles

**Author's Note:**

> for estelle! <3  
> its not even funny that this is exactly what i got u last year (only this year we're actually dating AND i have good hair)  
> happy valentines day bby enjoy the porn

Suga got a bit possessive whenever they had friends over.

It wasn't a new thing; Hinata was kind of used to it, the constant hand holding and affronted stares the other gave their friends. A polite person, Suga was never so rude as to start anything, or even to act particularly aggressive. It was usually just little glares here and there, subtle shifts of their hand to Hinata's leg and the prior need to leave marks where people would see.

Hinata gasped, tangling his fingers in the other's hair as he tried to catch his mind up with the situation at hand. "K-Koushi--"

"Shhh," the other soothed, drawing the sound out against Hinata's thigh-- the smaller shuddered, a tiny whine escaping him. Suga looked up from between the spiker's legs. Their eyes had gone dark like Hinata had known they would. Swallowed by the black of their pupils; blown wide with lust. "You don't want the others to hear you," the setter articulated, voice soft, splaying their fingers over the shorter's thighs and stopping just beneath his hip bones, "do you?" 

Hinata sobbed. 

Whilst trying not to die from impatience and the sheer force of holding back his moans, he tried to remember how he had gotten himself into this situation in the first place. He vaguely remembered phone calls-- being the first to suggest they invite some other team members over to study, well knowing what Suga was like when they all got together. He remembered laughing at something Kageyama was saying-- or doing, making fun of his best friend no doubt-- and then-- Suga's foot. Just. Kind of appearing on his thigh.

The shorter shot upright in his seat, back going rigid. No one seemed to notice the disturbance. Trying frantically to meet eyes with Suga, Hinata shifted backwards, trying to escape the very suggestive pressure of his datefriend's foot on his thigh. Ever so slightly, the foot began to inch its way up the spiker's thigh, and with all the grace of a predator, Suga met his gaze.

They were grinning. Hinata tried to convey all the panic he was experiencing in his expression, hoping to ward off the uncalled-for attack. But Suga just simply opted for tilting their head in confusion, turning back to their conversation as if they had no idea what was irking their boyfriend. Hinata tried to be livid with them. Should he just get up? He could go to the kitchen and make a snack, cool off-- wait for Suga to calm down--

"Ah!"

Noya turned to look at his friend questioningly. The noise had been loud enough to interrupt his conversation. "Oi, Shouyou," he said, brows furrowing. "What's up with you?"

"You look kinda flushed," Kageyama observed, voice flat. "It's probably all the fucking fried food. Your digestive system's finally catching up."

"Maybe he has indigestion," Asahi observed calmly. Noya bit at his nail.

"Babe, I think that's just you."

"You are disgusting _._ "

" _Babe._ "

"You do look a little sick," Suga spoke finally, folding their hands under their chin and watching Hinata from across the table. "Are you feeling alright?"

Everyone waited for him to answer. Under the table, Suga continued to feel for Hinata's length with their toes; their heel pressed deliberately into the seat of his crotch, just enough pressure and movement to create a reasonable amount of friction with the material of the boy's pants. He could feel his face heating up, wide eyes trained on Suga.

"I'm fine," he managed. Squirming. Noya shrugged.

"Told you," Kageyama muttered. "Probably just thought of volleyball. Got himself worked up."

"Tobio, I think it's just you who's like that..."

Their conversations resumed as normal, no one any wiser to the ministrations taking place in Hinata's lap beneath the kotatsu. God--  _God,_ Hinata squirmed again, thinking that someone could look under, anyone could just lift the blanket and look in his direction and there would be _no way_ to hide what Suga's foot was doing to him--

"Bathroom," he squeaked, shooting up from his chair like a rocket. He fled, giving no one the chance to look twice in his direction-- he was pretty sure he was sporting a massively obvious tent in his pants, letalone a flush that ran the whole way down his body. The minute he was alone in the bathroom he took the opportunity to sink down the wall, resting his head in both hands as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. 

His heart was racing in his chest. Shit, he thought, looking down at himself miserably. He could feel the wet spot on his underwear, where he had already begun leaking. Shaking, he made a move to take his pants off, desperate to relieve at least some of the pressure Suga had built up in him-- and then the door swung open.

Suga took one look at Hinata on the floor and clicked their tongue. They were smiling. "Too cute," they said. Hinata could only sob in response.

So that was how he had gotten himself into his current situation, shaking and panting and biting down too hard on tender lips as Suga moved agonisingly slow down his body. "I think," they said, still from their spot between Hinata's thighs, "Hm. I think you're kind of cute under my feet. What do you think?"

"Koushi,  _God,_ " Hinata swore, a tremble wracking his body. "Please."

"Please?"

Hinata's hands flew to his face. "This is so embarrassing!"

"And to think you got so worked up just from my foot touching you under the table..."

"Koushi!!"

"Sorry." The other was smiling, attempting to hide it behind one hand. "I'm being mean. Baby, can you get on the floor for me so I can touch you more?"

Hinata got on the floor. The tiles were cool even through his jeans, the button popped and the zipper tugged

down so as to lessen the pressure against his dick; Sugawara watched above with an expression of wonder, lips parted. It was emboldening enough for Hinata to fight the blush working its way onto his face. They'd been dating  for almost five months now, and he still was never sure of what boundaries he was allowed to push.

Smile widening, Suga leaned back and made themself comfortable on the rim of the bathtub. Stretching one leg out, leisurely, as if working the muscle, they allowed their foot to climb its way up Hinata's body, teasingly rubbing against his thigh. The other squirmed, looking anywhere but Suga's eyes.

"Okay?"

"It's embarrassing," Hinata said. His face was red again. He didn't have to look to know Suga was still smiling.

"Yeah. Sorry. You look _really_ cute right now." And then they pushed their foot into Hinata's crotch.

Hinata swore, gritting his teeth together as the heel of his datefriend's foot dug in. It was almost too much-- the pressure was insane, just bordering on the edge of painful but without enough movement to really get him off. Desperate to be touched, he tried rutting up against it, lifting his hips.

Suga immediately stopped.

Hinata's answering whine was almost definitely loud enough to be heard by everyone back at the table. It didn't matter; they all probably knew what was going on by now anyway and he was starving for it, sitting so close on the edge that he could feel himself breaking. Still Suga's relentless grin did not let up. "Cute," was all they said. A hum. Hinata whined again. 

"You okay?"

Hesitation. A nod.

"Really. I can stop if you're not. If I'm crossing any boundaries-"

"Hit me."

Suga stopped. Their mouth opened and closed for a second, like a fish. "Um. I'm sorry?"

"No, like," Hinata licked his lips. "Spank me. Like, over your knee and stuff."

"...You want me to spank you? How hard?"

"Like, hard." He was already climbing up off of the floor, confidence returned. 

"Won't it echo?"

"I don't care!"

"...I'll hurt you."

Hinata grinned. "That's kind of the point. I want you to," he climbed into his datefriend's lap, looping his arms around their neck. "Please, Koushi. I want it. Want you."

That about did it. It was like flicking a light switch; Suga's eyes darkened again and they moved to kiss their boyfriend, lips almost bruising. Hinata whined, needy, into the kiss, melting in Suga's arms. Within seconds the setter had their lips fixed against Hinata's throat, sucking another mark into the patch of red and purple bruises already left this morning. Hinata shook.

Moving the shorter into a position so that he could comfortably lie across Suga's lap was easy; the hard part was how to start once he  _was_ lying there, pants pulled down just enough to expose his ass; Suga drank the sight in, nervously darting their tongue out to wet their lips. "You're sure you want this?" 

"I'm sure! Now hit me."

Suga did.

The first strike was more noisy than it was painful; the pain was a short snap up Hinata's spine, tearing a surprised gasp from his throat. At the thought that there would be more, his legs trembled.

"Again?" Suga asked. Hinata opened his mouth to answer.

The next strike came before he could get his first word out. It turned his yes into a long moan, a biting streak of pain shooting through him. "God," he choked out. Then came another. Suga was smiling.

Before long the skin of Hinata's backside and thighs were raw red, the imprints of fingers already beginning to show. The sight made heat pool low in Suga's gut; ten strikes in and Hinata was a shaking mess, mewling quietly in his datefriend's lap. His dick was a steady drip against his inner thigh, so hard it hurt; there was no way their friends hadn't heard them now. Rubbing the assaulted skin with a soothing hand, Suga bent their head to place a kiss on their boyfriend's back. "Okay?" they asked.

"Mm," came Hinata's reply. He didn't trust himself to speak; he could feel he was on the verge of tears, the pain a steady burn. He thought it was probably more the shock than anything; something about being struck in the one place over and over really did him in. It didn't matter; he couldn't remember the last time he had been this hard. He felt himself twitch, hard, when Suga's fingers passed over a particularly tender area. His answering moan disguised itself as a gasped sob.

Suga struck him again and this time, it made Hinata jump in their lap. He was unable to keep his noises in yet again, the answering moan jumping to Suga's ears. They struck again. This time, they felt Hinata's dick jump, the movement nearly violent and in time with the shake in his thighs. "More?" they asked. "Or do you want me to stop? You kind of look like you need to be touched."

"Mmm," Hinata replied again, lips pressed tight. That was all Suga needed to hear; the moment they hoisted the smaller boy up into a sitting position he burst into tears, burying his head in his partner's neck. The first touch of Suga's hand against his cock had his hips jumping. He felt himself drooling precum, legs trembling. His skin felt like it was on fire.

" _Please,_ Koushi," he begged, fucking his hips up into his partner's fist again. Twice. He shook. "Please. Want it. Really bad-"

"Shhhhhh," Suga shooshed him again, rubbing soothing circles into the jut of his hip bone. "Shh, you're doing so good. You look so pretty. Do you know how gorgeous you are?"

Hinata just whined in response. Suga's hand was moving so  _slowly,_ way too light a touch for Hinata to actually get anywhere-- God, it wasn't enough, it was too much, it was just a tease, Hinata was  _dying-_

"Can't answer? It's okay, baby. If you're okay with it, I'll show you."

Hinata didn't get the chance to ask what they meant before he was being lifted off of Suga's lap, feet planted firmly on the cold tiles. Confusion sent a shudder through his body as he was spun around, Suga's hand leaving him for only a second. His eyes crashed with his own gaze the moment Suga wrapped their hand around him again and really started to pump. 

"See?" they murmured, gaze burning into Hinata's over his shoulder. Hinata's reflection stared back, shocked. Suga was planting light kisses at his shoulder, often accentuated with small nips; Hinata was whining on every exhale, too far gone to do anything but stare back and move his hips. "So," kiss, "beautiful. Look at you, Shouyou. So pretty. Love you so much--"

Without any warning, Hinata came, the kind of fast snap orgasm that comes out of nowhere. He did so with a loud cry that certainly wouldn't be missed by their abandoned friends, turning his face into his datefriend's shoulder so that he wouldn't have to look at his own mortified expression. Suga touched him through it, still hushing him gently and tugging lightly until Hinata became too sensitive. They removed their hand with a look of wonder, placing a fleeting kiss to Hinata's shoulder. 

"Tired," Hinata said, flopping back on Suga. The other had to catch all of his weight so that he didn't fall; apparently undisturbed, Hinata only closed his eyes and moved closer to the warmth. "That felt  _awesome._ "

"We are going to be in  _so_ much trouble when we go back out there."

"Mm. Think they heard?"

"Definitely."

" _Awesome._ "


End file.
